The present invention relates to lids for drinking cups. More particularly, the invention relates to a lid having a downwardly depending stem which, together with the inner surface of the cup, forms a straw through which fluid in the cup may be extracted.
Many prior art lids for drinking cups, particularly those marketed for use by children, include a straw which attaches to the bottom of the lid and a mouthpiece connected to the top of the lid opposite the straw. The mouthpiece includes a hole which communicates with the straw, and these two elements form a fluid passageway through which fluid in the cup may be extracted.
However, since these straws are elongated tubular objects, they are difficult to clean. In addition, because the straws are typically removably attached to the lid, they are subject to being misplaced.
In accordance with the present invention, these and other problems are overcome by providing a lid for a drinking cup which comprises a base, a rim which depends from the periphery of the base and which is adapted to be connected to the upper edge of the sidewall of a cup, a mouthpiece which extends generally upwardly from the base and has a longitudinal hole formed therethrough, and an elongated stem which depends generally downwardly from the base generally opposite the mouthpiece. The stem comprises a generally semi-circular cross section which forms two side surfaces, which are adapted to conform to the inner surface of the sidewall of the cup, and a longitudinal channel, which is formed between the side surfaces adjacent the inner surface. The channel communicates with the hole in the mouthpiece, and when the lid is secured to the cup, the side surfaces of the stem seal against the inner surface of the sidewall to enable the channel to form a fluid passageway through which fluid in the cup may be extracted.
In this manner, the stem and the sidewall of the cup function as a straw. However, since the channel is generally open when the lid is separated from the cup, it may be easily cleaned. Furthermore, since the stem is connected to the base of the lid, it is not subject to being misplaced.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the lid includes an active hinge member which connects a lower portion of the stem to an upper portion of the stem. The hinge member comprises a spring element which is designed to bias the lower portion radially outwardly relative to the upper portion. Thus, when the stem is inserted into the cup, the hinge member will urge the stem into sealing engagement with the side wall of the cup.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, the same reference numbers are used to identify similar elements in the various embodiments.